Sauver le monde, c'est tout :
by Maaxime
Summary: Une histoire de famille, descendants des fondateurs devant accomplir leurs destinée. Voyage dans le temps, puissance mais pas de Horcruxes.Rating T au cas où. Bonne lecture :P


**Auteur :** Maaxime

**Rating : **T ( au cas où pour la suite de l'histoire )

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sauver le monde, c'est tout :)

**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes allant jusqu'au cinquième compris.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et la Warnerbross Compagny.

**Résumé : **Une histoire de famille, descendants des fondateurs devant accomplir leurs destinée. Voyage dans le temps, puissance mais pas de Horcruxes.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira en ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

- LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un soupir.

- LYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- OUI, oui j'arrive !

La-dites Lyra se leva de son lit, remettant ses cheveux à sa place et posa le bouquin qu'elle lisait à plat dans un grand bruit sur son bureau. Sortant de sa chambre, elle dévala les escaliers, évitant quelques enfants sur son passage qui gambadaient et se planta devant le bureau d'accueil. La secrétaire qui venait de l'appelé était pour une fois hors de son bureau mais à côté, tenant une jeune fille par les épaules. Lyra la toisa du regard, ça n'avait pas l'air d'une garçe.

- Enfin te voilà ! Cela doit faire plus d'une heure que je dois t'appelé …

- Oui oui c'est bon, répondit Lyra balayant de la main afin de clore à cet échange et de passer à l'essentiel.

- Je te présente Eléonore, elle est nouvelle et pour une fois c'est quelqu'un de ton âge. Je te fais confiance pour la guidé et l'aider à s'intégrer ici.

- Mmh

La secrétaire partie et laissa les deux adolescentes toute seules, s'arrêtant avant de passer la porte elle précisa :

- Elle partagera ta chambre

- QUOI ?

- Bienvenue ici Eléonore ! fit la secrétaire avec un sourire puis s'en alla.

Lyra grommela des choses sur le fait que ça faisait dix sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas partagé de chambre et que ça la soulait mais s'arrêta. Regardant Eléonore elle sentit quelque chose en plus des autres orphelins qui habitaient ici. En effet, la scène se passait à l'orphelinat d'un petit village du sud de l'Angleterre, ici il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde du même âge que Lyra, les seuls à peu près de son âge avaient treize ans. Tous étaient moldus, tous sauf elle qui n'était pas rentré à Poudlard mais avait fait des cours avec un professeur particulier tout au long de sa scolarité. Là, par rapport à cette Eléonore, elle se sentait bizarrement liée. Etait-elle aussi sorcière ? Elle lui fit un signe de la tête en lui glissant un simple :

- Viens

Et monta à l'étage jusqu'à leur chambre. Fermant la porte à clef derrières elles, elle s'assit sur son lit et réfléchi un peu. Devait-elle tout dire de but en blanc ?

- Je suis Lyra Rowan. J'ai dix sept ans bientôt et je suis une sorcière.

Lyra plongea alors son regard bleu profond dans celui bleu clair d'Eléonore. Celle-ci eu un petit sourire et se présenta également, prenant une chaise et s'asseyant :

- Eléonore Stewart, bientôt dix sept ans également et sorcière.

Toutes deux eurent un sourire et entonnèrent :

- Enchantée.

**&**

Dans le sud des Etats Unis, sur la côte Ouest précisément dans les alentours de Los Angeles, Joshua, un jeune adolescent joué au basket dans la cours de son jardin. Il jouait avec son frère d'adoption. En effet, Joshua avait été adopté par une famille Américaine, lui, il est Anglais d'origine. Sa famille d'adoption est sorcière, tout comme lui et c'était l'heure du courriel. Voyant les hiboux arrivés, les deux frères rentrèrent en courant dans la maison et jouèrent au premier qui avait l'information avant l'autre. C'était puéril oui, mais amusant. Ils étaient rentrés depuis maintenant trois semaine de l'école d'enseignement de la magie Salem. Par le courriel ils devaient recevoir les résultats de buse de Tony le frère d'adoption de Joshua ainsi que le journal sorcier et les cadeaux en avance de Joshua. En effet celui-ci allait fêter son anniversaire à la fin de ce moi de juillet. Il attendait cela avec hâte. Malheureusement pour eux ils ne reçurent que le courriel magique, mais contre toute attente un autre hibou déboula avec un paquet. Tony alla plus vite que Joshua et l'attrapa aussitôt. S'en suivit une bagarre entre les deux pour attrapé le paquet.

- Donne le moi !

- Non ! non ! non ! C'est dans trois jours ton anniversaire ! Pas maintenant !

- MAAAIS je vais pas l'ouvrir !

- Je te crois pas, c'est bizarre hein ?

- Faux frère !

- En effet !

- Quand Maman va savoir que..

Un claquement de porte.

- Quand je vais savoir quoi ?

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent d'un coup sec, silencieux et gênés. Leur mère, les sacs de courses en mains les déposa sur la table de la cuisine et répéta sa question avec un sourire.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Oh ! Que tu es la plus merveilleuse des mères ! se rattrapa Joshua

- Oui oui ! affirma Tony

Les deux garçons se relevèrent, la mère souriait et déclara tout en sortant les œufs du sac :

- Ce qui est sur, c'est que Josh tu n'ouvriras tes cadeaux que jeudi !

- HAHA ! s'exclama Tony en sautant de partout avec le paquet dans les mains.

Joshua se contentait de croiser ses bras en donnant un coup de pied dans un plastique traînant par terre tout en maugréant. Dans trois jours il les ouvrirait, oui, mais il pourrait peut être apercevoir un peu non ? Non il ne pouvait pas ? Ah mince !

**&**

Mercredi, c'était mercredi soir et tout comme les autres personnes du monde entier fêtant leur anniversaire le jeudi, Harry Potter était impatient. Impatient de savoir ce qu'allait lui réserver cette nouvelle année, malgré les hauts et les bas à venir, impatient de savoir quels cadeaux il allait recevoir. Dans ces cas là, c'était comme tous gamins s'apprêtant à recevoir des cadeaux. Il était même hyperactif et ne savait pas comment s'occuper. Il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure. Assis à son bureau, sa jambe tapait constamment contre le sol signe d'impatience. Regardant encore sa montre, il commença à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. De plus il savait que les membres de l'Ordre allaient débarqués et sa valise était déjà faite partiellement. Il s'arrêta alors, près de sa fenêtre et s'accouda. Levant la tête vers le ciel, il chercha la planète de son parrain. Aussitôt il la trouva et la contempla. Un pincement au cœur, il se souvenait exactement de cette nuit là avec tristesse et colère.

Hedwige, alerté par instinct que l'humeur de son maître était entrain de descendre en flèche s'envola jusqu'à lui. Lui pinçant un peu l'oreille elle le sortit de ses pensées et celui-ci releva la tête en souriant. Caressant le doux plumage de l'oiseau blanc, il lui dit doucement :

- Bonjour toi

Elle hulula de plaisir sous les caresses de son maître et pendant quelques minutes cela continua ainsi. Il sortit alors une sucrerie de sous une latte de plancher et l'avala. Une petite douceur ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il donna également de quoi manger à Hedwige puis ouvrit la fenêtre pour la laissé s'envoler et aller chasser. Laissant entrer l'air chaud d'un fin de mois de juillet dans sa chambre. Il se ré-accouda à sa fenêtre. Il put alors voir au loin quelques hiboux arriver. Regardant sa montre, encore quelques secondes et c'était l'heure de son anniversaire.

- Enfin !

Se retournant, il s'apprêta à aller s'asseoir sur son lit mais s'aperçu qu'un cadeau était déjà là. Souriant à pleine dents, il s'en approcha au même moment ou les oiseaux nocturnes accompagnés de leurs paquets entraient dans sa chambre. Le cadeau était aux couleurs de gryffondor, un fin fil doré entouré le paquet et se finissait en un joli nœud. Se penchant pour le ramassé, Harry crut alors à un piège. En effet, au moment où il le toucha, un grand vent entra dans la pièce mais ne fit voler rien. Ce vent vint entourer Harry en tornade dangereuse. Il ne pouvait plus faire de geste et ses sens étaient paralysés. Il arriva tout de même à former un :

- Et merde !

Aussi vite que le vent fut venu, il s'estompa. Harry haussa ses sourcils se demandant ce que ça avait bien put être mais n'eut le temps de penser ou faire quelque chose d'autre qu'il disparut lui et sa chambre toute entière dans un pop.

**&**

Au même moment, Eléonore et Lyra attendait également sous la seule fenêtre de leur petite chambre. Elles avaient apprit à un peu se connaître en un moi, se partageant la même chambre, elles s'étaient trouvées pleins de points commun. En effet, toutes deux étaient sorcières. Toutes deux étaient orphelines et toutes deux étaient nées le même jour. Les parents d'adoption d'Eléonore avaient péris il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, elles n'étaient pas jumelles. Pas du tout même. Eléonore était un peu plus grande que Lyra, les yeux bleu clair qui brillaient d'intelligence avait les traits doux mais une dureté pourtant très belle au niveau du regard. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient en cascade dans son dos mais elle les portait presque tout le temps en une tresse bien faite ou alors en coiffures de faite. Lyra elle préférait laisser ses longs cheveux bruns-noirs en cascade dans son dos. Son regard était lui plein de ruse et de malice, les yeux pétillants elle possédait un sourire doux et franc. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleu profonde qui parfois virés au gris-argenté. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas jumelles malgré les points communs et leur bonne entente.

Lyra attendait les cadeaux de ses amis. Elle n'en n'avait pas beaucoup, tout juste deux. Une amie d'enfance avec qui elle partageait l'orphelinat. Une autre qui prenait des cours avec elle chez le professeur particulier, c'était sa fille. Eléonore elle en attendait de quelques amies de collège, ayant fait, elle une éducation à Beauxbatons, elle s'y était fait quelques amies. Impatientes, les deux jeunes filles guettaient le moindre hibou sautillant presque sur place. Soudain, de loin Eléonore aperçut un battement d'aile, puis un autre et toutes contentes et commencèrent à sauté sur place. S'adressant aux volatiles un peu trop loin encore à leurs gouts, Lyra s'exclama :

- Vite ! vite ! vite !

Se retournant avec un grand sourire, son œil capta un objet sur son bureau. Regardant mieux elle vit que s'en était deux. Montrant du regard les cadeaux à Eléonore, celle-ci se retourna et fis joyeusement :

- Ah bah voilà par quoi commencer !

Les deux paquets étaient différents mais assez semblables. La seule différence qu'ils avaient était les couleurs. L'un était de couleur bleu et bronze, l'autre vert et argenté. Toutes deux s'approchèrent de celui qu'elles pensaient être leur et Lyra prit le vert et argenté pendant que Eléonore s'emparait de l'autre. Le même évènement que pour Harry arriva, un grand vent vint dans la pièce et tournoya autour des deux jeunes filles. S'en allant, elles purent soupirées et se regarder quelques instant avant de disparaître d'un pop toute les deux.

**&**

Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, Joshua eu droit au même paquet – aux couleurs jaunes et noir-, au même vent, au même pop. Mais voilà, je suis sur que vous avez une petite idée en tête sur les couleurs, ces paquets et tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, c'est que oui, tous quatre sont les descendants des Fondateurs. Lyra, Joshua, Harry et Eléonore, représentant respectivement Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Tous quatre sont maintenant embarqués par ce Pop et ne savent pas ou ils vont allés.

Après avoir reçu chacun ce vent et être disparut, tous eurent un gros trou noir. Rapidement la réalité revint à la surface et ils s'étalèrent contre le sol d'un même endroit d'un coup sec. Gémissant, ils reprirent connaissances peu à peu. D'abord Joshua, qui, face contre terre se retourna en poussant un soupire. Il s'était grave fait mal à la tête. Au même moment, Eléonore et Harry papillonnèrent des yeux et se réveillèrent également. Regardant autour d'eux tous trois se relevèrent. Eléonore se précipita alors sur la dernière non-réveillée et vint à ses côtés. La prenant par les épaules, elle la secoua un peu pour la réveillé en disant :

- Lyra ! Lyra réveille toi !

Celle-ci avait du recevoir un plus gros choc ou atterrir assez brutalement car lorsque les deux autres garçons s'agenouillèrent auprès de la jeune brune, ils purent constatés une grosse bosse sur le front devenant peu à peu violet. Joshua sortit alors sa baguette et murmura un sort qui d'un trais blanc fila sur le front de la jeune fille. Celui-ci redevint alors lisse et elle commença peu à peu à ouvrir les yeux après quelques autres secousses de la part d'Eléonore. Se redressant un peu, elle porta la main à son front qui lui lançait encore un peu et fit d'une voix pâteuse :

- Dans quel merdier on a atterrit ?

Les trois autres sourirent puis ils se relevèrent. Ils étaient atterris dans une grande pièce ressemblant à un hall d'entré, assez grand laissant imaginer la grandeur des lieux mais pas aussi énorme que celui de Poudlard pensa Harry. Les couleurs étaient chaleureuses et demeurées dans le bois marron et le beige. Trois portes et un escalier. La première à droite mené à une cuisine et salle à mangée. Celle de gauche était un énorme salon ou une autre porte adjacente à celui-ci donnait sur une aussi grande bibliothèque très remplie. Ils visitèrent ensemble les lieux, s'exclamant sur la beauté des lieux et la décoration très belle. Celle-ci était d'un mélange moderne et rustique donnant un contraste à la fois surprenant et agréable. Montant les escaliers ils eurent droit à voir quatre chambres remplie de leurs affaires. Etrangement ils n'avaient dans leurs chambre que des affaires qui leurs étaient cher et pratique. Les anciennes baskets du cousin d'Harry n'y étaient pas par exemple, mais sa cape et son album de photo y étaient. Ils avaient également d'autres tenues préparées, comme une tenue de sport, un maillot de bain, tenue de combat, tenue normale mais plus à la mode des temps d'avant, des temps des fondateurs.

Avec ces quatre chambres étaient adjacentes des salles de bains. Plus loin dans le couloir on pouvait débarquer sur une petite terrasse qui donnait sur un immense jardin. Dans ce jardin se trouvait une piscine, plus loin une forêt ainsi qu'un terrain de quidditch. A droite du manoir y avait également une petite cabane ou lorsqu'Harry et Joshua avaient regardés dedans juste pour voir avaient trouvé un immense gymnase. Celui-ci était accompagné d'une salle de musculation, une piscine d'intérieur et d'une salle d'armes.

Tous quatre se demandaient vraiment qui habitait ces lieux, et lorsqu'ils revinrent au Manoir ils découvrirent quatre personnes les attendant. Tous quatre étaient les fondateurs. Seul Harry les reconnurent et resta bouche bée. Les autres aussi, mais c'était plus par la puissance et la prestance qui se dégageaient d'eux. Godric Gryffondor lui adressa un clin d'œil avec un léger mouvement de la tête. Salazar Serpentard arbora un fin sourire à Lyra pendant qu'Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle souriaient à pleine dents à Joshua et Eléonore. Les quatre ados étaient étonnés et ne savaient pas comment réagir. Joshua murmura un :

- Euh … Bonjour.

Silence.

- On savait pas que vous habitez là, on s'est permis de faire un petit tour du propriétaire, d'ailleurs c'est très grand et.. très beau ! continua Joshua gêné.

Les quatre ancêtres sourirent et Helga pouffa en lui répondant :

- Joshua, ce n'est pas notre manoir, plus du moins, c'est le votre.

- Vous tous êtes nos descendants, continua Rowena en les regardants chacun, et tous quatre avaient une destinée à accomplir car vous en êtes tout à fait capable et c'est votre destin.

Silence.

- Notre destin ? répéta Lyra

- Oui, sauver le monde magique et par la même celui moldu, répondit Salazar.

- Ah, et c'est tout ? fit Harry. Une autre prophétie ou légende en plus venaient d'être mit sur son dos et arborait un sourire narquois. C'est par ce même sourire que son ancêtre lui répondit :

- C'est tout.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** « _Nouvelles connaissances et entrainements _».  
Review ? :)


End file.
